hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Vile)
The 2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season was the least active Atlantic hurricane season since the 2014 season, and had the fewest major hurricanes since the 2013 season. However, this season did have some notable storms. Tropical Storm Danielle moved slowly across a very large area, causing catastrophic damage. Hurricane Gaston struck Alabama at category 1 intensity and moved through the country, also causing severe damages. The inactivity of this season was attributed to a weak El Nino that developed during the 2021-22 winter season. This lead to unfavorable conditions becoming prominent across the basin, for the first time since 2014. High wind shear prevented any Caribbean activity, for the first time since 1997. The season begun on June 5 with Tropical Storm Alex, and ended on November 16 with the dissipation of an unnamed Tropical Storm. ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2017 till:01/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/06/2017 till:10/06/2017 color:TS text:"Alex (TS)" from:11/06/2017 till:17/06/2017 color:C1 text:"Bonnie (C1)" from:21/06/2017 till:23/06/2017 color:TS text:"Colin (TS)" from:18/07/2017 till:29/07/2017 color:TS text:"Danielle (TS)" from:25/07/2017 till:28/07/2017 color:TS text:"Elliot (TS)" from:14/08/2017 till:26/08/2017 color:C3 text:"Fiona (C3)" from:17/08/2017 till:18/08/2017 color:TD text:"Seven (TD)" from:28/08/2017 till:03/09/2017 color:C1 text:"Gaston (C1)" from:05/09/2017 till:10/09/2017 color:TD text:"Nine (TD)" barset:break from:18/09/2017 till:25/09/2017 color:TS text:"Hermine (TS)" from:23/09/2017 till:28/09/2017 color:C2 text:"Ian (C2)" from:20/10/2017 till:24/10/2017 color:TS text:"Julia (SS)" from:30/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 color:TD text:"Thirteen (TD)" from:13/11/2017 till:16/11/2017 color:TS text:"Unnamed (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Alex A early Tropical wave was marked for potential development on May 31. Eventually, the system developed a closed circulation, and was declared Tropical Depression One on June 5. It slowly intensified into Tropical Storm Alex. Alex peaked on June 8, with 45 mph winds. Due to unfavorable conditions in the tropical Atlantic, Alex weakened soon after, and meandered as a depression until it dissipated on June 10. This was the first storm named Alex to not attain hurricane intensity since 1998. Hurricane Bonnie As Alex meandered in the Tropical Atlantic, a well-defined area of low pressure moved off the east coast, and was monitored for possible development. As conditions became more favorable than expected, Tropical Depression Two formed on June 11. The next morning, it intensified into Tropical Storm Bonnie. Bonnie intensified at a moderate pace, and became a hurricane on June 13. It remained off the north Atlantic coast for a few days, than merged with an extratropical cyclone on June 17. Tropical Storm Colin A low pressure area was located in the Gulf of Mexico. It slowly moved to the east, and became a Tropical Depression on June 21. In favorable conditions, it intensified into Tropical Storm Colin by the next advisory. Colin steadily intensified, and developed banding features. Colin was forecast to become a hurricane, but made landfall before it could reach this intensity, Colin struck Louisiana at peak intensity on June 22, and dissipated inland the next day. Colin caused light damage in some areas. Tropical Storm Danielle Danielle was the second-costliest Tropical Storm on record, only behind Allison. Danielle started from a Tropical wave on July 15. The wave moved across the Atlantic until it consolidated into a Tropical Depression on July 18. It intensified into Danielle on July 19. Danielle stalled at 45 mph as it crossed over Haiti, killing 12 people. It managed to attain a peak of 50 mph before Florida landfall. Danielle moved slowly through the state, causing Disney to close again, only one year after Henri, which is considered Disney's worst hurricane ever. Danielle's damage in Disney was much worse than anticipated. Danielle flooded almost all the main park areas with 2 feet of water, causing the pool areas to overflow. In total, Danielle caused $6 billion in damage to that area alone. Danielle re-emerged into the Atlantic on July 25, and began to accelerate to the northeast. It attained a peak intensity of 70 mph on July 27, and developed a ragged eye feature just before becoming extratropical. Danielle's name was retired. Tropical Storm Elliot A low pressure area organized into a Tropical Depression on July 25. The system slowly intensified, and was named Elliot on July 26. Elliot moved slowly to the northwest, eventually striking the coast of Mexico at 40 mph on July 27. Elliot remained intact for about 18 hours over the mainland, dumping heavy rains. Despite this, damage was low, and only 7 people died. Elliot dissipated over the mainland on July 28. Hurricane Fiona A well-organized tropical wave exited the coast of Africa on August 9. The system struggled initially, but it intensified into Fiona on August 15. Fiona reached an initial peak of 45 mph and weakened due to strong wind shear, and was expected to dissipate. However, the shear lessened around the storm, and Fiona had a a chance to re-intensify. Fiona became a storm again on August 17, and became a hurricane on August 18. Fiona continued to quickly intensify, and on August 19, recon jets found sustained winds of 115 mph, and Fiona became a major hurricane, the first and only one of the season. Fiona could have attained category 4 intensity, but it underwent an eyewall replacement cycle shortly after its peak intensity of 125 mph. Fiona slowly began to weaken as it curved to the east, and weakened below hurricane intensity on August 24. Fiona raced off to the east as it became extratropical on August 26. Fiona had no land impact. Tropical Depression Seven Tropical Depression Seven formed from a low pressure area located in the Gulf of Mexico. Expected to intensity into Gaston, the next name on the list at the time, wind shear increased unexpectedly, and the system remained weak. It moved over Florida at peak intensity on August 17. The storm was barely a tropical cyclone after this, having lost it's fragile convection. The system dissipated on August 18. Hurricane Gaston The remnants of Hurricane Kay, a thoroughly destructive Pacific Hurricane, entered the Bay of Campeche on August 26. The system was monitored for development, as it retained the closed circulation. The system slowly organized throughout August 27, as convection sprung up here and there. It then unexpectedly headed west toward Mexico, and almost didn't develop. However, on August 28, a burst of convection led to Tropical Depression Eight on August 28, and it moved inland shortly after. It re-emerged into the Gulf of Mexico that evening, and intensified into Tropical Storm Gaston. Gaston was predicted to steadily intensify before a landfall in Louisiana. However, a low pushed Gaston to the east. Gaston became a hurricane on August 30, and struck the Florida Panhandle as a 75 mph hurricane on September 1. Gaston had expanded greatly in size, and brought tons of storm surge inland. Gaston remained tropical as it trekked through the USA, dropping dangerous amounts of rain across Georgia, South Carolina, and some other states. Gaston dissipated on September 3, after causing $2.5 billion in damage across the country. Tropical Depression Nine A tropical low situated over the Bahamas consolidated into Tropical Depression Nine on September 5. Initially expected to become a named storm, the system was constantly inhibited by strong wind shear. Nine lasted for five days, making it one of the longest lived depression that did not became a named storm. Nine became extratropical on September 10, after only bringing some waves to the east coast. Tropical Storm Hermine A tropical wave intensified into a Depression on September 18, while north of the Bahamas. As shear lessened around the storm, it intensified into Tropical Storm Hermine on September 19. Hermine moved north, clipping the outer banks on September 21, causing minor damage, in a similar fashion to Hurricane Arthur of 2014. Hermine peaked on September 23, with 65 mph winds, and was expected to become a hurricane at one point. Hermine however became extratropical earlier than anticipated, and it dissipated on September 25. Hurricane Ian A broad area of low pressure showed signs of organization on September 23. The system was only given a low chance of formation as it was located very far north. However, a closed circulation, and plenty of convection confirmed a TD. It intensified into Tropical Storm Ian that night. Ian curved to the north and underwent quick intensification, peaking as a category 2 hurricane on September 26. Ian than weakened back to category 1 intensity as it passed Newfoundland. Ian became extratropical on September 28. Ian caused no land impacts. Subtropical Storm Julia A rare subtropical depression formed on October 20. The storm intensified into Subtropical Storm Julia, and was expected to transition into a tropical storm. Julia remained subtropical, and peaked at 60 mph as it passed through the eastern Azores. Julia soon began to weaken, and it weakened back to a subtropical depression. Julia's circulation diminished on October 24, having only caused minor damage in the Azores. Tropical Depression Thirteen A weak tropical wave became a TD on October 30. Initially expected to become a named storm, unfavorable conditions in the main development region made quick work of Thirteen, and it dissipated on November 1, with only having caused light rain in the Cape Verde Islands. Unnamed Tropical Storm An extratropical cyclone intensified into a Tropical Storm on November 13, the storm was moving very fast, and the NHC could not send recon to this system. Based on satellite, they declared it an invest, dubbing it 93L. 93L moved sporadically throughout the Tropical Atlantic, threatening the Azores at one point. However, the storm passed safely by. 93L peaked on November 16, with 70 mph winds, almost hurricane force. Shortly after, 93L transitioned into an extratropical cyclone. It was confirmed a Tropical Storm in post analysis. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2022 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2022 USD. Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2022. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2028 season. This is the same list used for the 2016 season. Storms were named Elliot for the first time in 2022. Retirement On April 23, 2023, at the 45th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Danielle and Gaston from List #2, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. The names will be replaced with Darcey and Gilmore for the 2028 season. Name List For 2028 Category:Future tropical cyclone season Category:Future tropical cyclone seasons Category:VileMaster Category:Garfield's Atlantic Seasons